


let the rain pour

by BooyahFordhamYacht, ohmyclara (BooyahFordhamYacht)



Series: lackluster(harrisco oneshots) [4]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Caitlin is not Killer Frost, Fluff, KidQuick, M/M, Waking Up, caitlin/Julian, harry is adorable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 04:09:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11372277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BooyahFordhamYacht/pseuds/BooyahFordhamYacht, https://archiveofourown.org/users/BooyahFordhamYacht/pseuds/ohmyclara
Summary: Really short, and an AU in which Caitlin never turns at all evil, and she and Julian are dating. Jesse is leaving to move in with Wally and everything is changing, but as long as Harry can wake up like this every morning, he thinks maybe life isn’t so bad. Really just an excuse for me to write cute fluffy sweetheart!Harry.I'm sorry for any typos, this was written on my tablet.





	let the rain pour

Harry's eyes open in an apartment he has come to know well, with plenty of dark hair tickling his nose. Cisco, he realizes, has moved during the night to come to be practically on top of Harry. The boy has one leg thrown over Harry’s, most of his belly completely on top of Harry, and his head tucked underneath Harry's chin. Harry, for his part, has his arms wrapped firmly around Cisco, holding the younger man to him.

 

Cisco snores softly, and Harry grins. He contemplates waking Cisco up, but Cisco looks so comfortable and Harry is just so warm, and so he decides against it.

 

As he lies there, partly squished under Cisco, Harry considers everything happening in the world outside of their comfortable little apartment bubble. Tomorrow, Jesse is moving in with Wally West, of all people. It's not that Harry doesn't approve of Wally - he'd never admit it but he even kind of likes the kid - it's just that he will never be ready for his little girl to move in with a boy. Plus, if you stick two speedsters in a room together for long enough, they're bound to come up with some really dumb ideas.

 

And Snow and that guy who dressed like Indiana Jones - Julian Albert? Anyways, Snow and Indiana had decided to take two weeks off from Team Flash business and go to Puerto Rico, take a breather. Not that Harry doesn't think that's a good idea, and would do the same with Cisco if Harry could ever convince him to leave, but with Barry distracted by planning the wedding with Iris, he really doesn't think it's necessarily a good idea for right now.

 

Plus, Harry likes Snow, he might miss having her around, just slightly. Everything is changing.

 

 _But_ , Harry thinks with a smile, _this never will._

 

This pure moment, all of them where it is just Harry and Cisco and how much they love each other, this will never, ever change.

 

Cisco chooses this moment to wake slowly and lift his chin from Harry's chest, looking up at his boyfriend, who is smiling down at him.

 

“What are you thinking about?” Cisco asks.

 

Harry's smile grows just a little. “You.” He says, honestly.


End file.
